Rath of Liberty again
by Virusea
Summary: Liberty lives in denial, so when knews of a lime green eyes invinciable creature, she goes to unbarry the the truth.


Rath of Liberty...again

3\22\04

R.I.P

In a clearing with dying yellow grass, a mound of dark brown dirt throbs.

An arm emerges out from the freshly packed down dirt, then a head and the rest of the torso thrust up and the dirt falls away like a flower was just born.

Head low, eyes mostly shut with rapidly blinking lids, his shaky arms and legs begin to crawl forward.

Raspy breaths hissing in and out from deep inside his throat in moans. His lungs working violently, as if he were vomiting out air.

Blood trickles down from an open wound in his torso.

Trembling reluctant hands rise off the ground to wrap and squeeze against the heavy stream of vermillion warmth, which only stain the hands as the blood trickles over and around them.

His bowing head weighing heavily, his blinking eyes close tightly and his teeth clench hard together as he falls back onto his hands. Fingernails digging deep into the cool soil as all his four limbs glide across the ground with the stealth of a spider, with a soulless torso and lifeless hanging head.

His clawing hands reach and find a cold smooth stone protruding from the ground, and he is stopped on all fours. Chill dances up his spine and his lids snap open revealing narrow eyes, as his heavy head rises slowly up, and his knees crash below him.

There towering in front of him stood a gray tombstone with the word RATH engraved across the middle.

Pale pink lips part slightly, and his lips pout out to form the word; " Rath..."

+(

Six years since Rath's recorded demise.

Liberty has pioneered a successful human colony known as ROL village, which is protected by a loving rich sea. Humans continue to flock from around the globe to reach this human sanctuary, where fear of apes is almost demolished.

Unfortunately the closest ape village, proves to be a growing threat, after Worren's authority is over thrown by cruel and uncontrollable Broar, who gains control of the entire ape village and will do anything to destroy the Rath of Liberty Human village and slaughter all its occupants. The easiest way he knows how, by taking down their leader, Liberty.

There are phases in death. Anger, denial...and Liberty has only made it to the second one. Tormented by oppressing feelings that Rath is not really fallen from earth, and secretly clinging to desperate hope, it is eating away at her. So when news of an invincible lime green eyed creature reaches ROL village, Liberty promptly tackles the truth.

The dirt of the past is drenched with blood, but that's nothing compared to the future. So while seeking the truth, Liberty must dig through the past and she'll get bloody dirty. nn

"Err..Guugggh!" growls a young boy through his gritted teeth, his back burns as he is dragged swiftly through the forest by a rope tied around his leg. Fingers plow into the rich soil in attempt to slow the expeditious rate he is moving.

Finally giving up his fruitless attempt to decrease speed the boy digs into his inner pocket and swipes out his nifty pocketknife just when freedom was within his reach his leg was suddenly jerked upward lifting his entire body off the ground.

Quickly being hauled high and higher. He glances up and sees the thick branch propping him up like a piñata.

"Too bad! If you cut yourself loose you'll fall and break your spine." a voice warned and mocked from below

The pocket knife slipped from the boy's grip and its blade plunged into the dirt below, in return the boy crossed his arms and pouted out his lips in subdued displeasure. He glared down at the girl below him in her hand held the rope that was tied to his leg.

"You pulled out your pocketknife too soon, an ape would have confiscated it before you could ever put it to use and if you were lucky enough to get loose the ape would have caught you again in a second." coached the girl not bothering to look up at the boy, when suddenly the rope she held went slack.

She gasped in surprise, and swung her head up to check on the boy, but only the other end of the rope remained dangling freely from where it hung from the tree branch. Her gray alarmed eyes swept around but the boy was not any where.

"I give up! Where are you!" shouted the girl, her eyes glaring anxiously around.

Before she received a moment longer to ponder where a boy strung up by his ankle could have disappeared to, she suddenly felt danger and ducked down in time to dodge a chestnut from flying into the side of her head, followed by a giggle from the branches of the tree in which they boy had been hung from.

"How did you get in the tree?" demanded the girl straightening herself up.

"Climbed up the rope, got to the branch, cut myself loose and disappeared under the tree's concealing leafyness." the boy answered blandly.

"You make that sound easy." replied the girl with a soft smirk curling the corners of her lips. "How'd you cut yourself loose, you're pocketknife is down here." she questioned.

"I have five." he answered blandly.

"Hey, you kids! Enough playing, Leader Liberty has come back to Rath of Liberty village! If we're lucky we can get a glimpse of her!" called a youth's voice from the dense concealed distance.

"Leader Libertttttty" cheered the two kids with bright eyes, they speed off in the direction of the voice, what they didn't know was that Liberty's violet eyes were trailing them as they sprinted away. She stood firmly perched undetectable on one of the highest branches of one of the older trees.

The two children reminded her that she was once blissful and carefree like them. Those times felt so far away, and they seemed so painfully brief, she could not even remember happiness before she became orphaned and alone. The only light she could remember was Rath, lime green eyed, dearest. She knew she adored him, and with absence she needed him even stronger, and the guilt of not being able to help him was a boulder against her chest that only grew with time. Liberty hung her head back and closed her eyes, inhaling greedy amounts of air and exhaling slowly, she must stay in the company of positive thoughts, or insanity would rape her. She kept commanding herself the same things; rescue more children, give every child, woman, and man the luxury of freedom...

Only a few years ago did Liberty migrate the small human village from Sabador forest to the desolate, arid, desert land that would soon be ROL village. The first few years were nothing short of an hctib, but after much sweat, blisters, and sun burns, effort and cooperation, crops and other vegetation began to spring up, and pure water wells brought fresh life as well. Not to mention the Miu oceans that was stocked with plentiful resources. The secret under water caves that first brought Liberty to this sanctuary terrain was the first source of fresh water. And at the moment a protective moat was being built around the village, while still leaving plenty of room for growth.

Liberty bounded off the high branch with all her movements mute and smooth as a ghost, her feet landed softly to the ground, then began to walk out from the rather small clutter of trees. When her body past through the trees the bright yellow sun welcomed her and the green grass soon receded into a smooth warm path of white sand. Liberty's hardened expression remained unflinching, as her hands placed her hood over her head, blocking the sun from her already darkly tanned face. The one physical characteristic most of the humans of ROL village shared now was their exceptionally tanned skin. An unusual and striking feature, since most other humans hid in deep forests with very little contact with direct sunlight, which left them pale as rice.

Stern, intense purple eyes, long blonde liberty spiked hair tilting to the left, with choppy pointy ended bangs. White shirt with torn scrapped sleeves, a beaten and ragged short brown skirt, and matching elbow-long gloves tied to her arms with thick black rope. The same material which made up the shoes that wrapped all the way up to her knees and held to her legs with the same black rope, but left the back of her legs visible through loose stitching.

The sun praised Angel Beach with loving light as the waves tumbled down with extra loud crashes, then receded back into the Miu Ocean.

Liberty had rough tough-beauty, and glowing eerie lemon-lime green hearts with pitchforks through them on both her cheeks; Permanent reminders of the fact she was not a regular human being, she was a Shadow Angel. Supernatural strength, speed and stamina. Supposedly the last of her kind since the ruthless gang known as Shadow Demons were all butchered. The curse of being a Shadow Angel is she must drink 3 bowls full of ape blood a day in order to remain alive.

on the outskirts of ROL village

A group of fifteen humans work their muscles well in the low hanging sun, building a small portion of the momentous moat, when one notices an interesting distraction in the distance.

A head pokes out from a deep sandy ditch, its eyes squint through the sun's unforgiving rays, while sand is tossed into high mounds nearby.

"Iye, isn't that ape, Zimmer, the comrade of Lady Liberty?..." questions the squinting eyes fixed on a figure covered in a black cloak riding swiftly toward them. From the hazy heat of the stupid suicide desert the rider could have been mistaken for a human, except for the large ape hands clasping the reins of the white horse.

The digging and tossing of dirt ceases, and four more heads gaze over at the approaching white steed leading three other horses along behind it. "Yes, Zimmer always brings animals, and plants for the village to breed." another pair of eyes answer.

"I hear she even buys human children from her village only to free them here-"

"You believe that garbage!" demanded fiery gold eyes glaring over at the pair of eyes next to him. The people in the ditch grew silent, the gold eyes then turned back on Zimmer who was even closer now. "I don't trust any filthy ape..." snarled the gold eyes, as strong muscular arms hauled him out from the ditch. The rest of the eyes beginning to twist into scowls as they inspected the intruder.

"HEY! FILTHY APE!" the gold eyed guy called out. The four others from the ditch stepping out and collecting beside him, blocking Zimmer's path.


End file.
